Still Breathing
by Jelly Bean Jenna
Summary: Sam comes back to find a very drunk Andy out on what he thought was a date. Putting his foot in it royally he may now have lost the chance to win over Andy.
1. Chapter 1

Summery; Sam comes back & finds a very drunk Andy out on what he thought was a date.  
>Putting his foot in it royally he may now lost the chance to win over Andy...<p>

Chapter 1

Andy scrambled into parade barley taking her seat in time for Best to enter the room. Sitting in her usual seat between Chris & Traci Andy threw a glance over to the back of the room, Sam's spot at the back of the room. With a sigh she turned her eyes back to Best, Sam's spot still only occupied by emptiness.

"McNally, Nash front desk, serve protect & kick ass" Best said making Andy's heart sink for the second time that morning.

Grabbing Traci & herself coffee Andy headed over to her cage for the day lost in thought. Thinking back now Andy felt a huge sense of loss- loss of a partner, loss of a friend & even maybe a loss of something more she wasn't quite sure.

"And that face?" Traci exclaimed at seeing the emotions playing over her friends face.

"Just thinking Trace, just thinking" Andy replied handing over the coffee & throwing herself down in her chair for the day.

"About?" Traci said curiously

"How badly my life sucks!"

"Andy! Your life does not suck! It's not your fault Sam had to leave, no, that's all on Boyd. Yeah the timing suck, but he'll be back soon!"

"And what do I do then Traci? I ran out on him the night of the blackout! Then I run home & break up with Luke & run into parade the next morning to tell Sam & he's gone! Aarg!"

"Andy give yourself a break. He didn't know- well except for the part about you running out, but there's something there, between you two, trust me. He'll be back soon, Jer let it slip that it's a minor thing he's working on, I'm sure he purposely let it slip to let you know he's ok & he'll be home soon."

"But what if that something is goneTrace? What if... What if it's gone?" As Traci was about to respond the phone rang to Andy's happiness for the distraction.

The rest of their shift dragged by & as the friends headed off to change out their uniforms Traci had a great idea to cheer her friend up, after all it was Friday night & their last shift before they had three days off "Let's go out, that new club on sixth is supposed to be super fantastic, let's go check it out!" Traci practically shouted at Andy hardly able to contain her excitement.

"Now that's the best idea you have had all day Trace, but better stop off at my place for some clothes for this girl's night out!" Andy shrieked appreciative of the fact that Jerry would watch Leo now & then so they could have a girl's night. Andy was defiantly excited at the thought of having a bit of fun.

"This is going to be so much fun! Just gotta let Jerry know real quickly" Traci told her as they made her way over to her car as she sent a quick text.

A little over an hour later the girls were taking up their newly found seats at the bar of the new club.  
>"Wow it's crazy in here" Traci shrieked like a kid on Christmas morning.<p>

Ordering two tequila's & two beers from the barman Andy felt herself relax for the first time in three months. "Oh I loooove this song, let's dance!" Andy said grabbing Tracie's hand pulling her towards the dance floor.

Arriving back at the barn for the first time in three months Sam was relieved to be walking back on familiar ground. He wanted nothing more than to finish his de briefing with Best & Jerry so he could get home, have a shower in his own house, sleep in his own bed & go looking for McNally first thing tomorrow morning. He had a hard time trying to figure her out figure out what the hell was going on with her & what had her so spooked the night of the blackout. What had spooked her so badly she felt the need to run from him?

"Hey brother, good to have you back" Jerry said grabbing Sam in for a man hug.

"Good to be back! Don't worry I won't stall on the briefing, I know Nash will be pissed at me for keeping you out of bed so late" Sam said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry about that, she's out at the new club on sixth with McNally, so I'll probably be waiting for her. Leo's with her mom till I get home." Jerry replied with smile knowing that Sam's attention would eventually wonder to his former rookie.

Wrapping up their briefing two hours later they shook hands & bid each other a good night. As Sam made his way over to his truck that Oliver had so graciously brought down for him he found himself being drawn towards Sixth Street. Just one drink & a glimpse of her & he would be able to go home & sleep a happy man he said to himself.

Entering the still packed club Sam was lost in thoughts of his former rookie & made his way over to the bar taking a seat in a dark corner & ordered a beer. Taking a sip he began to scan the crown for that dark brown hair that always smelt like strawberries & vanilla when it came in to close contact with his nose.

No sign of her yet, he soon ordered another beer before hearing an all too familiar laugh. Looking to the left he saw her... What the fuck! He thought slamming his beer down on the bar so hard that it overflowed. Who the hell was this guy with one hand on Andy's back & the other stroking a piece of hair out of her face as he leaned in to say something in her ear that made her throw her head back in laughter.

Muttering something back Andy tried to grab hold of Traci's hand but she shook her head so Andy shrugged & made her way to the dance floor on her own.

Soon Andy disappeared from sight so Sam moved closer to the dance floor to find himself able to do nothing but stare at the sight that met his eyes.

"Oh come on Trace! One more dance & we can leave!" Andy pleaded to no avail. Trying to find a way to ditch lover boy that was not getting the hint Andy shrugged as she made her way to the dance floor. Making her way to an almost empty area she began to move to the beat of the music, closing her eye's she began swaying her hips & smiling at the thoughts she was having in a sort of very drunken state.

Feeling someone begin to invade her personal space Andy opened her eyes to see none other than lover boy moving in right behind her, his hands around her waist as he started to move in time to the upbeat song. Feeling very uncomfortable with his dirty paws all over her, Andy began to pull away, but lover boy pulled her back firmly against him almost causing her to stumble.

Pulling away more abruptly this time Andy all but yelled "hands off the merchandise!" Stumbling forward this time losing her balance & falling, until hands grabbed hold of her & abruptly caught her & steadied her. Hands that set her skin on fire & caused butterflies in her stomach. Looking up in the direction of the hands that still had a tight hold of her Andy found the hands belonged to none other than a very pissed off looking Sam Swarek. "Sammy!..." She half shouted half slurred, taking in a shocked breath that caught in her throat.

The sight of Andy was enough to make Sam's knees turn to jelly & butterflies race around in his stomach. She was breath-taking in a short denim mini skirt with a tight fitting low cut black halter neck top. Her hair tumbling loosely around her shoulders as she made her way to an open spot on the dance floor & began to move to the music. Swaying her hips to the beat, taking small steps forward she began to roll her hips, her arms moving up into the air slowly & very seductively. Flashing lights around her making her look even more... Damn it Sam stop thinking with your pants! He scolded himself as he watched her. Unable to breathe, or think straight he found his feet had a life of their own, drawing him towards her on the dance floor.

Almost within arm's length Sam noticed the same guy from before make his way over to Andy & gently put his hands on her hips. Feeling the anger boiling his blood Sam took a step forward ready to help this guy politely remove his hands from Andy when she suddenly tumbled forwards & Sam was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Sammy..."

"McNally... I think your date should lay off feeding you tequila's" Sam said dryly still looking like he was ready to rip someone's head off. 

"He's not my date!"

"Well, then we're leaving!" Sam said moving his hands down from her arm to her hands, before pulling her through the crowd towards Traci. "Ok Nash, home time, I got piss cat here, will you be okay to drive?" Sam asked Traci when they came to stop briefly in front of her holding out Andy's purse.

"I'm not ready to go yet, I'm having fun!" Andy said too loudly pulling her hand free from Sam's.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Sam was clearly not getting into a better mood soon. "McNally we are leaving now" he said in his TO voice.

"No!" Andy said turning to make her way back to the dance floor.

"McNally car now!"

"No"

"Last warning McNally"

"No!"

All of a sudden Andy felt hands around her & felt herself being spun around & lifted up as Sam threw her over his shoulder & made his way out the door. "Oh no you did not! Who the hell do you think you are!" Andy shouted at him as he made his way to his truck. In one smooth movement deposited her feet firmly back on the ground. As Andy's feet met the ground her hand snaked out & met Sam's cheek slapping him with the same fire & fury that he saw dancing in her eyes when his gaze met hers.

Pushing her backwards into the door of the truck Sam placed one hand on either side of her shoulders boxing her in. "If you think that was a smart move, think again McNally!" He growled fiercely shocked by his own tone. "Now when I move you will get in the truck & you will go home & sleep it off" he said anger & shock playing across his face as he moved pulling her away from the door & opening it.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to Andy's apartment was made in silence, as Sam pulled up to the front entrance he noticed that Andy had fallen asleep with her head against the window. "Andy, wake up you're home now"

"Mmmm" she mumbled

"Andy you gotta wake up so I can put you to bed" he said softly amazed by how beautiful she looked sleeping.

Stirring slightly Andy mumbled "sure thing Sam" bringing a smile to his lips.

"Andy.." He said more forcefully this time causing her eyes to fly open. Making their way out the truck & towards the stairs Andy realized she had more tequila than she thought she did. Grabbing hold of Sam's arm nearly falling over her own feet again, Andy felt a sense of relief at having him here now.

Making their way into Andy's apartment Andy asked Sam if he wanted to stay for a drink.  
>"McNally you have had enough to drink you need to go to bed &amp; sleep it off" Sam said surprised at her ability to hold so much liquor.<p>

"Oh just one Sam" Andy cooed moving towards him.

"No McNally."

"Just one Sam" she repeated closing the distance between them even more.

Before Sam could answer Andy pushed him into the back of the door crashing her lips to his. For half a second Sam's lips started to respond to hers before his mind shut them down pushing her away with more force than he had intended. "So this is what you have been up to with all your dates while I was away?" Sam said breaking the silence that was more than a little awkward now.  
>For the second time that night Andy's hand streaked across his cheek this time with enough force to shock even him.<p>

"Get out!" Andy screamed at him pulling away he saw the tears begin to well up in her deep brown eyes. "Get out now" she screamed louder & made her way towards the kitchen. Sam stared at her with disbelief at his own words as he turned opened the door & walked out slamming the door behind him.

Sam lay in bed unable to sleep. "Fucking smooth Sammy" he mumbled to himself pissed at having let his anger at lover boy pawing Andy at the club get the better of him & taking it out on her.

Getting out of bed he made his way downstairs in the dark to the kitchen in search of the whiskey he knew was waiting for him. Grabbing the bottle & a glass he plonked himself down on the couch & poured a stiff shot & drank the lot in one sip.

Pouring a second he remembered he hadn't checked his phone since he got back & knew Sarah would be mad if he didn't let her know he was back. Running upstairs to retrieve it from his lock box he couldn't help but think of the mess he made of things with Andy. Sitting back down on the couch taking a sip of the amber liquid in his glass he silently cursed himself. This was not the way things were supposed to go. Not what he had planned on.

Switching his phone on he was surprised to find he had fourteen missed calls & twice as many texts.  
>Opening the missed calls he saw that four were from Sarah just checking up on him &amp; two were from Oliver &amp; the remaining eight were from one number, Andy's. An amused smile played across his lips as he went through the texts. A few from Sarah &amp; the rest were from Andy &amp; voicemails from Andy.<p>

Opening the text's Sam saw some were from the night of the blackout.  
><em><strong>- I'm sorry<br>- Are you awake  
>- can we talk please!<strong>_

Listening to the voicemail's Sam heard the voice he loved to listen to  
>- <em>" I'm sorry... we need to talk... Umm.. Call me"<br>- "where are you?... I know you're probably pissed at me... I...uh... I broke up with Luke... Please just can we talk...?_"

What? Sam was now reeling with shock at the last voicemail left the night of the blackout, Andy had broken up with Luke, was it because of what happened? And after tonight & him saying what he did how did she feel now?

Pressing the third speed dial on his phone he knew it was the only way to find out. Voicemail.  
>"Shit" Sam cursed of course she's still sleeping it off its three am you idiot. Text will have to do then.<p>

**Andy, I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I got your text' & voicemail's from the night I left, can we please talk?**  
>Hitting the send button Sam knew he'd have to wait until after noon for a reply on that.<p>

Andy woke feeling like she had been hit by a bus. Sun streaming through the windows told her it was late in the day. As she lay debating whether to stay in bed or get up memories of the night before came tearing back into her mind.

Tequila's & beer's, dancing & laughing with Traci, Sam showing up, Sam carrying her out & dragging her home. Her jumping Sam & Sam basically calling her a slut. With that thought tears soon began to stream their way down her cheeks. Feeling sick at the thought she knew she had to talk to Traci.

Reaching for her phone she switched it on to find a missed call & two texts.  
>Missed call 3:07am Sam.<br>Text from Traci- **call me when you rise & shine I want details! Love u xxx**

Text from Sam- **Andy I'm sorry I didn't mean it!I got your texts & voicemail's from the night I left, can we please talk?**

Feeling her anger at Sam rise & without thinking Andy sent a reply**-'NO we can Not talk! NO text's NO calls, NO Talking! Leave me ALONE!'  
><strong>She threw the phone down next to her on the bed after sending it. Flopping back down on her pillows Andy let the tears roll freely & her whole body was shaking with the sobs now filling the room. Grabbing the phone she sent another text. **Can u come over? Now? I screwed up big time & now I have a broken heart xxx**

**On my way- 20min xxx** came the reply.

"Hey Sarah, miss me?" Sam asked her smiling at how he knew he didn't have to ask.

"Sammy you're back" she shrieked with delight at hearing his voice.

"Yeah, last night. How's the kids & Dave?"

"They're good, you in one piece?

"Yeah all ship shape! So did you miss me?"

"Funny little brother! Every time you disappear I just about have a coronary!"

"Yeah well you know me, always after the excitement, shit Sarah I'm on the house phone & my cell just got a text hang on a second will you?"

Sam put the phone down & went in search of his phone hoping it was the text he'd been waiting for.  
>Picking up the phone again he smiled at his sister's foot now probably tapping on the floor. "Stop tapping your foot" he teased into the phone as he opened his text.<p>

"Funny Sammy you're grumpy Sammy tod..."

"Oh God, what have I done!" He suddenly shouted into Sarah's ear.

"Sammy what's wrong?" "Sammy!"

Sam stood in silence staring at the text reading it over & over trying to see if he was seeing right-  
><strong>Sam NO we can Not talk! NO text's, NO call's, NO<strong> **talking!Leave me AlONE!  
><strong>  
>"Sammy what's going on?" Sarah was shouting at him.<p>

"Uh... I..I...Sarah I... Just screwed up the only chance I had & I don't think I can fix it this time." Sam said with defeat in his voice.

"McNally?" Sarah asked barely in a whisper.

"Yeah...wait how did you know?"

"Sammy I'm your big sister & I have never heard you talk about a woman they way you talk about her, you always find a way to bring her up in a conversation. You should see your face when you talk about her, your eyes light up & you always smile. What did you do?"

"Long story short I got back last night & heard she was out having drinks so I went to the club she was at. I just wanted to see her! She had this guy all over her & I picked her up carried her out & took her home. She then jumped me & I basically called her a whore for doing it. Fuck! How could I have been so stupid! She left me voicemails the night I left after we kinda made out & she got spooked & ran. She left her boyfriend that night & I know it was because of me. Then I apologized about last night & asked if we can talk, she said no & told me to leave her alone." Sam said rushing over the memories of all things gone bad for them.

Gasping Sarah said "Sammy you did not! How could you? And she left her boyfriend? You love her don't you?"

"Yeah I do & now she hates me & I don't blame her! Shit shit shit! What am I going to do, how will I fix this? Any suggestions? Besides the obvious suicide on my part?"

"Sammy don't you dare talk like that! You can survive months with drug dealers & junkies but one woman tackles you in an alley, turns your life upside down & you can't handle it? She really got to you didn't she? My little bro has been whipped!" Sarah said laughing at how one woman had finally broken through her brother's fortress wall & stolen his heart.

"Sarah, you're not helping here" he growled pinching the bridge of his nose in utter disgust at himself.

"Okay okay I'm sorry! I'll come down. I'll be there in say three hours on the bus. Maybe I can help but in the mean time you better start sending flowers & chocolates & keep apologizing. Go get your girl see you later" she hung up before Sam had a chance to reply.

Picking up his cell he opened Andy's text & sent a reply- **Andy I'm so sorry for what I said, it wasn't meant that way! I was mad at that guy for putting his hands all over an obviously** **intoxicated you. I really want to talk please call me** Hitting send he hoped her phone was on.

Traci sat with a very tearful Andy on her bed trying to help her feel better. "Oh Andy, I'm sure he didn't mean it the way it sounded! He just got back from the UC op & was probably tired & irritated & the look on his face when he saw lover boy all over you was defiantly jealousy!"

"How could he say that if he didn't mean it then?"

"We all know Sam has a temper Andy maybe he was having a bad day?"

"That does not justify him calling me a whore!" Andy said tears starting to well up in her eyes again.

"Okay you're right but you can't mope around here all day! Take a shower & get dressed we'll go have some retail therapy at the mall & head over to the Penny for dinner & drinks. It's Saturday & Leo is with Dex until tomorrow night, & the Penny will be busy & you sure need to do something to keep your mind off this thing, now scoot!" Traci said in her best motherly voice.

"You're right, I guess I better hurry its three pm and the mall closes at 5" Andy said jumping up with new energy from her friends pep talk.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the mall for just that- retail therapy when Andy realized that she needed to call her dad & check on him. "Shit, Trace can I get lend of you're phone I need to call my dad & it seems I left my phone in my bed" she giggled as she asked.

Sam decided that while he waited for Sarah to arrive he'd take her advice & try to get Andy to talk to him as she was ignoring his last text. Deciding this time to call he dialled her number, her phone rang before it went to voicemail "Mcnal... Andy... I'm sorry about what I said. Please can we talk? Call me!" He left the message hoping that the pleading in his voice would convince her to call.

An hour later he still had not heard from her & was still waiting for Sarah to arrive so pacing a hole in his kitchen floor he called again-"Andy...please call me! We need to talk! I'm coming over so you better open your door" he left the message & went in search of his keys.

Ten minutes later he was banging on her apartment door making the neighbours peer out their doors curiously. "Andy open the door" he bellowed louder than was needed.

"She's not there you know" her neighbour said clearly annoyed by the noise he was making.

"Oh.. Did she leave?"

"She left about a half hour ago" the old lady said before slamming her door closed. Calling Andy again as he exited her building he was now more worried about her than he had been most days on the job. "Damn it Andy where are you? Please call me I need to know you're okay, please." He pleaded to her voicemail again. Well better go wait for Sarah he thought climbing in to his truck & pulling away from the curb.

"See i told you retail therapy is the best!" Traci told Andy satisfied that her friend had forgotten about the sad events of a few hours ago.

"You're always right that's why I love you so much" Andy agreed as they made their way into the Penny for dinner & drinks. Ordering beers & steaks with the bartender they made their way over to their usual table in the corner which they were glad to find currently empty. Soon they were chatting over their purchases & munching on their steaks & sipping their beer's happy with enjoying their time together.

Sam heard Sarah pull up & opened the door to be pulled into a tight hug. "So good to hug my little brother in person" she exclaimed as she let him go. Seeing the sadness in his eye's she knew she didn't need to ask but did anyway "she still not answering you is she?"

"Nope" Sam said as they went into the lounge & sat down.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but as long as you're breathing there is hope & a chance" she said her heart breaking for the sadness she saw in his eyes.

"Don't give up Sammy; if you feel that strongly about her just don't give up!"

"I don't feel strongly about her Sarah, I am completely head over heels in love with the woman, I can't think straight around her & I can't think straight when she's not around! I can't sleep & I can't eat & I feel like I have blown the absolute last chance I had with her. Hell, I can't even find her now or get her to answer my calls!"

"Have you told her?" Sarah asked now with a wide dimpled grin on her face at seeing her brother fall to pieces over a woman for the first time ever.

"How can I tell her when I can't find her?" Sam stated the obvious pinching his nose out of frustration.

"Right, sorry! Let's go get something to eat & talk about how to get you your girl! The Penny still open?"

"Yeah, it's only a little after 7 now We have to go out, coz I don't have anything here anyway"

Soon they arrived at the Penny & as Sam held the door open for Sarah he locked onto the murderous glare of one Officer Nash leering at him from the Rookie table. Nodding a hello Sam & Sarah made their way over to the bar & took a seat ordering dinner & beers.

"Shit Andy, we've gotta go NOW" Traci squealed as she barrelled through the bathroom door to find Andy.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Shit Andy, we've gotta go NOW" Traci squealed as she barrelled through the bathroom door to find Andy. **

"Traci what's wrong?" A startled Andy asked.

"Trust me you don't wanna know, just leave through the back I'll drive round & pick you up! Just go now please!" Traci pleaded trying to spare Andy the scene at the bar. "Please just go Andy"

"Ok I'm going, I'm going" Andy said as Traci made her way towards the front door & Andy the back door. Remembering her bag at the table Andy doubled back & as she took her bag off the back of the chair she looked up straight into the piercing gaze of one Sam Swarek sitting at the bar with a pretty blonde having a pretty good time. Fighting the tears from falling in front of him she pulled the bag knocking her half empty beer over in the process before fleeing towards the back door.

Sam having seen Andy run off out the back a look of sheer terror across her face saw Nash approaching him with a look of disgust on her face. As Nash came past he grabbed her hand but she quickly swatted it away "Nash!"

"Save it Swarek" she shouted moving past them but not before giving Sarah the evil eye.

Sam stood in stunned silence not believing how close he had come to finding Andy only to have her run off like a frightened deer.

"Andy?" Sarah asked pointing to the now empty back hallway.

"Andy!" Sam said.

"Then go Sammy!" Sarah said spurring her brother on to go after her.

"Damn it" Sam said realizing Andy was long gone out the back door so he spun around & made his way out the front to find Nash. "Nash! Wait!" He called after her as she started to open her car door.

"Save it Swarek I don't wanna hear your crappy excuses right now! I have a heartbroken friend to find!" She shouted at him as she pulled her car door open.

"Damn it Nash, please just listen. That is Sarah; she came down to help me... Well try helping me... Fix it with Andy!" He said forcefully slamming her car door closed. His heart was now racing at hearing Nash call Andy heartbroken. Even though he had broken her heart he knew there had to be some love in there to have it broken in the first place.

Nash just stood staring at him, embarrassment now on her face. "Sarah as in Swarek, your sister?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, look Nash you have got to help me get through to Andy! Please I have to tell her... I have something to tell her & I have tried but every time I open my mouth the wrong things come out!"

Sam was now pleading with the person he hoped could help him get through Andy's walls.  
>"You love her don't you" Nash said as a statement rather than a question. <p>

"Yeah...I do a lot & now I have royally fucked up & I need to fix this, I have.. No I need to tell her that & don't know how. She won't take me calls & now she's run off again!"

"I was supposed to pick her up out back & take her home, but she Is gone for sure now." Traci said almost as if she had forgotten about Andy. "You can use my phone to call her. She'll answer thinking it's me I'll just go back inside & introduce myself to Sarah now" Traci said handing her phone to Sam & walking back to the Penny.

Andy made her way home in record time having run all the way. Opening the door she slammed it shut & slid down the back until she was sitting on the floor. Sobbing her heart out she soon became angry at herself for even thinking that there was any kind of feeling from Sam's side. "Stupid me" she mumbled through broken sobs. Andy heard her phone ringing & made her way to her bedroom in search of it in her bed but not in time to catch the call. Flopping down on the bed she curled herself up & pulled a pillow to her stomach as the tears returned. A beep went off & she pulled out the phone to reveal a voicemail from Traci probably wondering where she bolted off to.  
>Not in the mood to breakdown in her friend's ear again she ignored the message &amp; soon she cried herself to sleep.<p>

Sam nervously dialled Andy's number hoping she would answer this time. It rang & rang & went to voicemail. Not knowing what to do Sam left Andy another voicemail before hanging up the phone & making his way back to Sarah & Nash.

Both women turned to look at him with questioning looks. "Well? Did you get hold of her?" Sarah asked unable to contain her shock at her brother's gloomy look.

"No...Voicemail...left a message" Sam mumbled handing Nash her phone back.

"Did you tell her?" Traci asked hoping her finally had the guts to do it even if it was via a voicemail.  
>"Yeah...yeah I did" Sam said with a half a smile crossing his lips.<p>

"Sarah I'm ready to head home, coming?"

"Nah, I'm hearing about all your escapades from Traci here, so you head home I'll catch a ride with her if it's okay with you Traci" Sarah said winking at Traci.

"Yeah sure" Traci said.

"Ok love you, see you later" Sam said giving his sister a quick peck on the temple before turning & leaving his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Right Traci can you call Andy & ask her if she's heard from Sam? I think she might need some help in the right direction" Sarah said excited to be helping her little brother catch the woman of his dreams.

Andy woke up to her phone vibrating in her hand. Without thinking she answered.  
>"Andy, thank God! Where are you?" Traci said relieved she answered.<p>

"Oh hi Trace, I'm home. I fell asleep why?"

"Have you heard from Sam?"

"No why would you ask me that?"

Andy don't be mad, but you need to listen to the voicemail he left you. Please don't ask just listen to it NOW!"

"Traci why would I wanna do that?"

"Trust me Andy you wanna do that & promise me you will okay?"

"Ok...but.."

"No but's listen to it! I'll talk to you in the morning. Love you" & with that Traci hung up knowing that Andy's curiosity would get the better of her & she would listen.

With her curiosity indeed getting the best of her Andy opened the voicemail message & with a heavy sigh she listened_-"Damn it!... Sorry!...Andy please_ _listen, don't hang up please!"_

Sam sounded quite annoyed at getting voicemail again. _"Uh..um...well I really have tried to talk to you, to explain but that doesn't seem to be working so this is my last try. After this I promise never to bother you again... Ever!"_

His tone was softer than she was used to almost as if he was in pain & could only manage to whisper the last sentence

"_Firstly_ _the woman at the Penny is my sister Sarah, I promise so don't hang up...um... "_

Silence taking over for a brief moment, almost sounding to Andy as if Sam was afraid of saying something.

_"I came in search of you when I came back from the UC to tell you something... And when I found that Asshole with his hands all over you & I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry about what I said I was angry & shouldn't have vented on you. After things got out of hand Sarah came down to see if she could help me fix this and she said something to me that I will tell you because I want you to understand...she said...um ... She said that as long as I was breathing there is hope & a chance that I hadn't lost you coz I am totally & utterly hopelessly in love with you Andy McNally. I came home and wanted to tell you that before I even got your messages and then when I heard your message from the night of the blackout & you said you had left Luke... Well I was probably the happiest man on planet earth_. _Sorry that sounds wrong but I was happy, coz there was now a chance that you would be mine...anyway I better get back to Sarah & give Nash her phone back... I just wanted you to know that and also that I'm still breathing..."_ And with that the call was ended.

"Oh God, what have I done?" She cried after a moment's silence. She sat stunned shocked & frozen in silence again. Frozen except for the tears that had now run down her cheeks but this time the tears were only partly sadness, but mostly they were tears of happiness.

Jumping off the bed phone still in hand made her way into the kitchen, grabbed her keys & closed the door on her way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Halfway through his refill beer at home Sam heard someone pounding on the front door. "Shit Sarah, the neighbours are probably asleep..." He was cut off when he flung the door open to see a panting Andy standing on his doorstep. "Andy..." Was all he managed to whimper out at seeing her standing there.  
>"Sam..." Andy tried to find words but was failing miserably.<p>

"Sam...are you still breathing?" She asked looking at the floor.

"Always!" He exclaimed moving a step forward to lift her chin with his hand.

As he tilted her face up towards his their eyes met & Andy simply said "Me too" before stepping forward & standing on her toe's to gently take his lips with hers.

This scene unfolding was unnoticed by the man walking his dog down the street, as well as the neighbours arriving home from dinner. It was however very much noticed by the car approaching as Traci took Sarah home. "Pull over, stop!" Sarah shrieked as she saw Andy on Sam's steps.

"What?" Traci asked startled as she pulled over.

"Look" Sarah said with a huge Swarek dimpled smile pointing to Sam's house.

"Oh my God! At last! Rock-n-roll Mcnally!" She shrieked in delight at seeing Sam & Andy on the front porch.

"Can you drop me at the motel down the road? They Do Not need an observer right now" Sarah asked quietly as she smiled at seeing her little brother finally happy in love.

"Sure" Traci said pulling away from the curb unable to contain her own happiness at what she was seeing.

Sarah pulled out her phone & sent her brother a quick text **So happy for you Sammy, but take it inside! I'll be at the motel down the road call me when you two wake up so you can come fetch me.  
>I have my keys but don't wanna disturb you two! I have a little something to give you before I leave tomorrow. Love you. P.S. Nash says rock -n-roll McNally! <strong>

The next morning Sam woke up with the biggest smile he had ever had.

Andy McNally had slept in his bed the night through without running off. He had overheard her once telling Nash that she had never slept the entire night over with Luke & was gone before morning. Seeing her still there he knew she was there to stay.

Remembering Sarah & her text from the night before he quietly climbed out of bed & went in search of his phone. "Morning Sammy" Sarah said obviously with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, where are you? It's almost 10 sorry" Sam said sheepishly. 

"I'm almost home Sammy missed my girls too much to wait for you to wake up so I used my key, grabbed my stuff & left"

"Oh Sarah, I'm so sorry..."

"No you're not! By the way go over to the kitchen drawers, bottom drawer, I left a little something there for you"

Sam did as he was told & opened the drawer to find a small velvet box looking at him. Taking out the box he opened it to see his grandmother's engagement & wedding bands looking back at him.  
>"Sarah... It's gran's..."<p>

"Sammy before mom died she asked me to hold on to that for you until you would need it, for when the right girl came along & managed to tame you. I think you may have found her, so I'm giving them to you now for the day when you will want them."

"Really think so Sarah?" He asked amazed by what she had done.

"Yeah I do Sam. I think you found your The One. She is defiantly a keeper"

"Yeah she is & I think you're right, she is it for me"

"Look after her Sammy they only come along once in a lifetime! By the way I got coffee & breakfast stuff for you it's in the cupboard."

"Thanks! You are amazing! Love you Sarah."

"Love you too little brother, come visit soon with Andy!"

"Will do" they said their good-byes & Sam closed the ring box & put it back in the drawer.  
>Sarah was right, he had found his one &amp; in the near future maybe he would need those rings to give her.<p> 


End file.
